Deep
by SistineChap
Summary: Ok, I need to learn how to write! Deep Nandita thought she was your average Indain girl, but when do average kids turn into Ring Wraiths! Join Deep in her adventure from darkness to...wouldn't you like to know!
1. DeepCh1: The Little Nap

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

**Hey Everybody! It is I, Sistine Chapel and I am here to write my first LOTR fanfic. And of course, it is about a girl who ends up in middle earth. (Do I look like I can come up with something original, no …Wait; you can't see me, never mind!) But there is something different about this girl, she is not white and is not a Mary Sue (at least I hope so). Not that I have anything against white people, it just that well, I thought it would be cool to throw in somebody who looked different from everyone else. Ok, so please read and review, maybe if you feel like it. (See, I am not forcing you to review! Just read for pleasure, man) Oh, and I don't own Lord of the Rings … at all, so now for our feature presentation.   

************************************************************************

            To describe Deep Nandita, would be like to doing Quantum Physics. She was everything all rolled into one. Confused? Well let's start with her appearance. She was an American Indian (Indian as in India) 17-year old girl with a height of 5 foot 4.  With being Indian, she got the pack of black silk hair and big dark brown eyes and light brown skin. That's the easy part; the funny part is that she has small arms and torso, but a muscular, yet fatty thighs and stomach. She would joke about her appearance and call herself a kangaroo with burnt toast colored eyes. 

            Her personality was worse. She was shy, but blunt. She was strong, but weak. She would have creative brilliant outbursts at school, but sometimes her blonde roots kicked in. She was a graceful dancer, yet she tripped down the stairs… a lot. She had strict morals, but loved to laugh. She could be like a wise old woman, but times she would be impatience like a little child. Confused yet?  Well to sum things up, she contradicted herself a lot. It was like that song "I am *itch, I am a lover…" was written just for her. 

            One day, Deep was coming home from school. Today had been a good day for Deep. She got an A on her math test and she got inducted into National Honor Society. Deep was walking home and humming a little tune in her head.  When she got home, she saw that no one was home and so she ran up stairs and went into her room. She did her homework, which wasn't much today, while her classical Indian music played in the background. "…Horizontal displacement equals 86 meters and therefore the bus can not make it to the ramp. And I am done! Go me!" Deep slammed her physics work back into her backpack. "Wow," she said to herself "I am so sleepy, I think I need a little nap." Deep lied down on her bed, not even bothering with her shoes. She curled up into a little ball and gave a little smile in her sleep. But when she woke up, her smile was gone.

****Well, tell me what you think. Ok, bye! (That was blunt) 


	2. DeepCh2: You sure!

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

            *** Hi everybody! Well, after the first chapter of Deep, I, Sistine Chapel, decided to write another one (and there was much rejoicing among everyone. "Yea!!!!!" said everyone). I don't own LOTR. Ok, now that we got all the legal stuff out of the way, here is Ch. 2 of Deep (rejoicing!!!!)

***********************************************************************

            Deep wake from her little nap and found herself in a big problem. Well for starters, she wasn't in her room. No, instead she was outside lying on a really, really cold floor. She gave a little shiver. Deep slowly rose her head to survive her surrounding. This is where her problem got a lot worse. There was no ceiling and walls, just the open sky and four giant painfully sharp needles. There was little walking space, so Deep got up ever so carefully. Deep felt a strange wind blow through her hair. She got up and looked at the end of one of the pillars and realized that she was a billion feet from the ground! Deep gave a frightful scream.

            I guess this would be a good time to mention Deep's phobia, keyword phobia, of heights. Not like the hobbit- making -uncomfortable -scared -height, but the Oh! -Jesus! -I-am so-scared-that-I-am-going-to-die! scared kind of height. Deep slowly backed away from the edge of the tower toward the center. She bumped into someone. "Oh, great! I bet you this guy put me up here!" Deep thought, "I bet you it is for those crazy reality TV shows! Well, I am going to drop kick this guy's head and show him you don't mess with me, …of, course after he takes me down to the ground first." 

            Deep gave a little gasp. The person she bumped into was an old man with long white hair and beard that was little black around his lips and ears. He had dark solemn eyes and a sleek black staff in his right hand. He also wore a long flowing white robe. To Deep, he kind of looked like an angel, if you squint one eye and closed the other.  "What? It was so not Halloween the last time I checked," thought Deep, " is this another part of the trick?" But Deep knew that this was not a trick. "Greetings, little one," said the old man. He had a soothing and enchanting voice. "Hi," Deep said nervously, "Where am I? And who are you? And…" "Patience, young one! Your questions will be answered one at a time," interrupted the old man. "Ok, where am I?" Deep asked, becoming a little bolder. "You are in Middle Earth, on the tower of Isengard," answered the old man. Isengard, now why did that sound so familiar? …"Wait, did you say 'Middle Earth'… that can't be right… Middle Earth is only in books…and…" Deep began to panic. "Hush my child, "said the old man, "Middle Earth is real, and I brought you here. You have been chosen to go on a quest." "A quest, what? you got the wrong person!" "I am afraid not little one for it is written in the stars…" "You sure? " Deep interrupted. The old man gave her a scornful look. "Oh, sorry." "As I said it was written in the stars about your destiny, I should know, I am one of the wise." The wise, this is getting a little more familiar by the minute. "You have been chosen to help guide the Nine to find a powerful ring and give it back to its rightful owner," said the old man as he looked of into the distance while Deep began to ponder his words. "The Nine, a powerful ring…the rightful owner…" Deep's eyes began to widen. " Excuse me sir, but I still do not know your name?" Deep asked quickly. The old man turned around and faced her and said, "It is Saurman, Suarman the White." 

            Deep now was in really big trouble. "Master Saurman," Deep asked cautiously, "what if I chose to decline this quest?" Saurman's eyes began to fill with anger. "You will go on this quest!" His enchanting voice turned powerful and evil. "You can't escape! You are now apart of the ring wraiths!" "Ring Wraith!" Deep was shocked. "Yes, a ring wraith, my wraith, you are now the White Ring Wraith of Saurman!" The wind began to howl and the sky darkened. This was too much for Deep, so she did what anyone would do, she fainted.

****

Wow, this is exciting. Will Deep become a ring wraith? Will Saurman find the ring? Will Middle Earth be in a bigger pickle, now with this new ring wraith? Will that bus with a horizontal displacement of 86 meters ever make it to the ramp? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Deep! Bye!


	3. DeepCh3: If I could talk to the animals

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

***

Well, well, well… it has been a very busy week for me and I am sure for you, but don't fret because I got the third chapter of Deep. Go me! Oh, and thanks for the reviews. Well, I don't own LOTR. 

*************************************************************

Chapter three: If I could talk to the animals….

          Deep didn't know how long she was stuck on the top of the tower of Orthanc, days, months, maybe even years. Deep didn't know and frankly she didn't care.

          After that faithful day with her encounter with Saurman, she was kept in on the top of the tower until she agreed she would serve him. Everyday Saurman would come up and torture Deep. He would pretend to throw her off the edge (she was screaming like crazy) or he would use his magic to throw her around (she got a lot of bruises, cuts, and screams). And everyday she would say no and that she was her own master and she would never ever be a ring wraith, or his ring wraith for that matter.

          But, in their hearts, they both know that she was going to crack. Deep was not the nicest person, even when she would be the first person to give her coat to a poor cold homeless person. Deep had darkness in her heart, everyone does, including you and me, our darkness and our light are what complete the balance within us. 

          Well, Deep was not totally bummed out, she was pretty happy too. Don't understand, allow me to explain; you see, this is another one of Deep's crazy personality traits. She could never be mad or sad forever. Deep began to enjoy the tower, even with her fear of heights. She could she the Fangorn Forest to the east. The forest was so vast and mysterious. Deep would spend days staring at it, wandering what the Ents were doing and what they look like. She began to wander what the Riders of Rohan were like, and the Rangers, and the elves, and the dwarfs, and the hobbits, especially the hobbits. "I would love to see the Shire and meet all of those hobbits," Deep thought to herself and she gave a little giggle at the thought of meeting hobbits. 

          Deep would also sing by herself. Without computers, cars, or other man made technology, she realized why everyone sang in Middle Earth. She sang every song she knew, she sang from the "Hocky Poky" to "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)." Ever with all of this singing, she still sounded pretty bad.    

          One day, she was singing when a little bird came. Deep was gasped; the poor little bird had a broken wing. The bird looked so soft and pretty, Deep could resist picking it up. "Are you alright?" Deep asked. "No, I can't feel my right wing, I got a thorn in it, can you pull it out for me?" the bird said weakly. Deep's eyes widen with amazement. "Ok, I was expecting a little cheap, but a talking bird!" she thought.

 "You can talk?" she asked the bird.

"No, you are talking bird," the bird replied.

"What? Bird is a language?"

"Yes, it is! Now can you pull it out please!" the bird yelled.

"Oh, sorry."

Deep pulled the thorn out carefully, she then take out the ribbon from her hair and tied it around gently on the wing.

"Gee, thanks!" said the bird. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Deep laughed. "Sure, if you can get me of this tower," Deep joked. 

The bird flew away. "Good bye, little bird." Deep waved in the air.

          The next day, when the sun rose Deep saw something massive flying though the air. Deep's eyes widen. "Oh my God!" she said. A giant eagle flew towards her. The eagle looked so majestic and so… Deep was so amazed that she fainted and was felling off the tower. Luckily, the eagle caught her and flew towards the north while Saurman screamed in rage. 

*******************

Where will Deep go now? What will Saurman do? Where did Deep learn to speak bird? Find out in the nest chapter of Deep!    


	4. DeepCh4: The girl with serious MoeJoe

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

******

Wow, thanks for reviewing. I will be careful on my spelling and paragraphs. I thought I did the last chapter half- heartedly, how many of you want me to redo that one, show of hands! Ok, since I can't see your hands, you might as well review! Oh, and Deep is an Indian name, but an uncommon one. It means "Holy Light" or "Lamp" in Sanskrit, the language of ancient India. Cool, right? I don't know LOTR. Ok, here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!

*************************************************************

It was dark. That was all Deep could tell. 

"Hello?" she asked meekly, "Is anyone there?"

In return, there was a laugh, a girlish laugh. Deep followed the laugh into a bleak forest. Soon, she ran into a girl. 

"Hello, do you know where we are?" Deep asked.

The girl turned around. Deep gasped. This girl was tall and skinny and about Deep's age. She had beauty, flawless creamy white skin. The girl also had a head full of shinny blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. In other words, this girl was ridiculously good-looking. The girl gave Deep a pearly white teeth smile, but it was a wicked smile. 

"Do you know where we are?" Deep asked again.

"Shut up and lets fight!" the girl said through her teeth and wielded out her sword that came out of no where.

"Wait! What?" Deep was confused, but she knew that this girl had some serious Moe-Joe going on. So, Deep run for her dear life. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… (Stops to catch breath) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  

Deep looked behind her and the girl was gone. She turned her head back to the front and what do you know! The girl was there in front of her with the painfully sharp looking sword. The girl walked slowly toward Deep.

"What? How? Who are you?" Deep stammered.

"No one messes with the great Mary Sue!" the girl said coolly.

"Mary Sue?"

Deep woke up from her nightmare to find herself on the giant eagle's back. She looked down to the ground and realized that she and the eagle were soaring a million feet above Middle Earth. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Deep screamed. The eagle shook a little. "I see you are awake little one," said the eagle. "Yes, yes I am. I am sorry if I startled you," Deep said.

"Oh, not at all," replied the eagle.

"What is your name?"

"It is Landroval, brother of Gwaihir."

"Well, thank you Landroval for rescuing me. I know that you don't like fly with people on your back."

Landroval was surprised that Deep knew this.

"Yes I don't, but I can make an exception." 

Deep smiled and a thought popped into her mind. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To the Shire," replied Landroval.

"Oh" was all Deep said. The gentle breeze made Deep sleepy again. She could not remember any more.

Bilbo Baggins woke early in the morning. Since it was a beautiful morning, he decided to talk a walk. He walked out to the gate and gasped. There was a sleeping girl in front of it. 

********

The plot thickens. How is this Mary Sue? And why is she after Deep? What will Bilbo do with Deep? Find out in the next chapter of Deep.         


	5. DeepCh5: Peculiar Skin

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

******

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I hope your vacation is pleasant and relaxing. Here is the fifth chapter to Deep, the story that 1 out of 2 people like (TIM!!!!). 

*************************************************************

Gandalf the Grey rode merrily to the Shire. It was a beautiful fall day and the sun was shining brilliantly. It had been a long time seen he had visited his good friend Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. Gandalf lit his pipe and began to hum a little tune. Gandalf was shocked when he reached Bag Ends. Usually, Bag Ends was quiet, but today hobbits were running in and out of Bilbo's house. Some of the hobbits Gandalf recognized as healers. One old female hobbit was walking out of the house. Gandalf stopped her and said, "My good lady, what is going on?" 

The old hobbit looked up at him and answered briskly,"Why, didn't you hear about the girl who was found unconscious in front of Bilbo's door? "

"No," Gandalf replied giving out a little puff from his pipe.

"Yes, and it is a very peculiar girl, for she is a big folk, and not just any big folk, " the old woman narrowed her eyes. " Her skin is peculiar."

"How so?" Gandalf was curious. 

"Well, it is brown but soft like she never done labor. Rumor has it she must be a princess from a distant land that Bilbo befriended when he disappeared all those years ago. Well, I must be off; I have other patients to attend to. Good day," the old hobbit lady scurried into the distant. 

Gandalf walked up to the door of Bag Ends and knocked. The door opened. "Hello, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf smiled.

Frodo's eyes widen. "Gandalf! It is good to see you again!" Frodo exclaimed and threw his little arms around his friend.

Gandalf began to laugh. "Well, you have grown Frodo from the last time I saw you. Where is your uncle Bilbo?" 

"He is with that unconscious girl. Bilbo has the Shire in an up roar by finding that girl."

"So I have heard, can you show me where he is?" Gandalf asked.

"Sure, follow me," Frodo walked with Gandalf into one of Bilbo's guest bedrooms.

Gandalf found Bilbo sitting on a stool next to a bed. Bilbo turned around and smiled at Gandalf.

"Hello Gandalf," Bilbo whispered and hugged his old friend. "Why, didn't you tell me you were coming to visit?"

"I wanted to surprise you. How is the girl?" Gandalf asked.

"See for yourself," Bilbo replied. Gandalf worked toward the bed. In the bed was a girl in her late teens. The old lady was right about her skin; it was brown yet soft. "She must be from Haradrim*," Gandalf thought. The girl stirred and curled into a ball like a kitten. She gave a little smile in her sleep, a smile only a child in a pleasant dream could give. Gandalf smiled and patted her head, but when he touched her, a dark image of a lidless flaming cat-like eye came to his mind. Gandalf backed away. "There is something wrong with this girl," he thought. "Hey, the girl is waking up!" Frodo said. 

Deep had a lovely dream, she was back home with her parents and her little sister. They were laughing and smiling and just having a good time. Deep wished it were real. "Oh, I miss you guys," Deep thought sadly. Deep woke up slowly and realized that she wasn't on Saruman's tower or on the back of Landroval; instead she was in a warm little bed with a feather pillow. Deep shifted her eyes to see a wall with circle window to right. She then moved to her left and saw a little wooden drawer and a desk. There was a stand right beside the bed. A voice interpreted her from her farther observations. "Hello," said a cheerful old male voice. Deep faced the voice and gasped. There was a little old man in front of her. He was smiling and Deep smiled back. Deep assumed that this was his house. She slowly sat up to get a better look at him. The old man had big hairy feet…he was a hobbit! Deep laughed. "What is so funny little one?" came another voice, a much older one too. Deep then saw that an old wizard, much like Saruman, was talking to her. Deep laughed even harder. Frodo frowned and said, "I don't know what is so funny, but do you mind telling us?" Deep looked at the younger hobbit with the big blue eyes and laughed even harder then before. She laughed so hard she fell of the bed and buckled her stomach with her arms. 

Deep was laughing so hard because she did not know what else to do. When Deep saw the old wizard she knew that she was in Bag Ends. "I can't believe it! Me, out of all the people in the world…me! In Bag Ends! This is insane!!!" she thought. 

Deep claimed down and began to speak, "I am sorry that I laughed, it just that I never seen hobbits before. I didn't know they exist. " 

"Well, we are real," Bilbo chuckled. "How did you get here? It is not everyday big folk like you are found unconscious in the Shire."

Deep frowned, "I don't think this is a good time to talk about it right now." 

"Oh, well I didn't meant to hurt your feelings Miss… what is your name?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, how rude of me," Deep exclaimed. "My name is Deep, just Deep. I am not used to being call 'Miss'."

"Well, Deep, I am Bilbo Baggins and this is my nephew, Frodo Baggins," Bilbo said pointing to the younger hobbit with blue eyes.

"Hello, nice to meet you Mr. Frodo Baggins," Deep said.

"Hi," was all that Frodo said.

"And this," continued Bilbo," is our good friend, Gandalf." Gandalf smiled.

"Bilbo, if you don't mind, like to speak to Deep alone," Gandalf asked.

"Sure, come along Frodo lad, let's make some tea." Bilbo and Frodo left the room. Deep looked nervously at Gandalf. 

"We have much to discuss, Deep," Gandalf said sternly.

***********

*- The Haradrim are a race of men who live in the South of Middle Earth. They are brave dark men who are ancient enemies of Gondor. 

Oh no! What is Gandalf going to do to Deep? Is he going to find out that Deep is the white ring wraith of Saruman? Find out in the next chapter of Deep.                 


	6. DeepCh6: The talk!

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

******

Ok, sorry if I had been real lazy last week, but then again who wasn't? Well, with very little homework today and banana nut bread in my tummy, I am ready to write the next chapter of Deep, the story that 1 out of 2 people like (TIM!!!!!).

*************************************************************

Deep looked at Gandalf curiously as Gandalf sat in a near by chair. 

"Now, Deep…why don't you tell me who you really are?" Gandalf asked frankly. Deep began to frown and bit her lower lip. 

"Don't be frighten, I am not going to hurt you," said the old wizard. 

'He must have read my mind!" Deep thought. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Well Master Gandalf, I come from another world," Deep said bluntly.

"Another world?" Gandalf looked at her incredulously.

"See, I knew you won't believe me!" Deep exclaimed and flopped back on the bed. 

'So childish she is, but there is more to her. I can sense it, " thought Gandalf.

"No, you are mistaken. I believe you, but I am curious as to how you got here," he stated.

Deep popped back up and faced Gandalf. She began to bit her lower lips again and signed. Deep relieved that she would mess up a lot of things if she told Gandalf about the betrayal of Saruman. She knew it was Gandalf who was really supposed to find that out. "Master Gandalf," she began slowly, using hand gestures to help her speak. "If I tell you how I got here, I am afraid that I will change to course of Middle Earth's history."

Gandalf narrowed his eyes as if he was getting a better look at Deep. He looked into her eyes and saw that she spoke the truth. 

"Do you know the future, little one?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes," she answered and was going to explain how but Gandalf interpreted. 

"My dear Deep, I don't know how you know the future and I don't what to know how. Even the wise were not meant to know what has yet to happen. Let time run its course and never tell anyone about the future or even that you know the future," Gandalf warned her with a stern look. Deep nodded her head and he began to smile.

"Come, I think you are fit enough to leave your bed and join me with the hobbits," he said warmly.

"Thank you, I would love to," she jumped out of bed and followed Gandalf to the living room.

*************************

Sorry if this chapter was short and boring, but it had to be done. Will Gandalf ever find out Deep's origin? Will the hobbits like Deep? Will Deep like the hobbits? Find out in the next chapter of Deep!!      


	7. DeepCh7: Life and Death for Cake

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

*****************

Hey, sorry if I had not written in a long time, but I was busy. It's the holidays and you know what that means folks, Dwarf Tossing!!!! So everybody grab your dwarf and get ready to swing, baby!!! 

~Hello, and welcome to the first annual Dwarf Tossing contest. Contestants, get your dwarves ready….set….toss!!!! And it looks like Sistine Chapel's dwarf, whose name is Tim the Hobbit who really is a Dwarf, is the winner…no, wait, it looks like Tim the Hobbit who really is a Dwarf really is a hobbit and therefore, Sistine Chapel is disqualified and the winner is…. wouldn't you like to know!!!~  

And the moral of that story is that hobbits aren't very good dwarves. Ok, well enjoy Deep, the story that 1 out of 2 people like.

*************************************************************

Deep closed her eyes and took a waft of Shire air. It smelled so different; it smelled clean and fresh. Gandalf looked at Deep and smiled.

"I see you take a liking to the Shire air."

Deep opened up her eyes and said," Yes, it smells so good over here. It must be so wonderful to live in Bag Ends."

Gandalf and Deep walked into the kitchen. Deep's head was constantly moving, looking at the architecture and stuff of the Baggins. "Wow…" was all that she could say.

Bilbo and Frodo walked in with a tray full of tea and other goodies. To Deep, the treaties and warm tea looked delicious, but she was not hungry. 

"All right my dear," Bilbo handed Deep a plate of cake and a cup of tea. "You looked like you have not eaten in days. I want you to eat first. Here take a bit," Bilbo handed Deep a fork. 

Everyone watched Deep as she quickly finished her food and tea. Even though the cake looked good to Deep it didn't taste like it, in fact, it didn't taste like anything at all. She looked up at everyone and smiled nervously. They all had wide eyes and Frodo's jaw could drop to the ground, if it wasn't already attacked to him. Deep looked at her plate and saw the cake was still there, like no one even touched it. Not a drop of her tea was missing as well. Deep's eyes began to widen as well.

"I thought I ate it," she said meekly. "We thought so too," Frodo replied. Deep again ate her food and drank her drink, but the food appeared again. "Here let me eat it," Bilbo offered. He ate the cake and drank the tea, and this time it was really gone. 

"How very peculiar," Gandalf simply said. Deep put her hand around her wrist, as she always did when she was nervous. Deep tighten her grasp when she could not feel her radical pulse. She took her index and middle fingers on her neck to feel for something, but got nothing. Deep began to panic. She then put her hand over her heart, but could not feel the familiar thumps.  'Why can't I feel anything? What is wrong with me? Am I dead? Am I dead!' many thoughts ran through her mind. 

Gandalf saw the anguish on her face and looked at her curiously. "Do not panic, Deep," Gandalf said. "I can see it more clearly now. Yes, yes Deep that is the answer to your question. You are no longer alive."

Deep cover her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Frodo went pale. Bilbo sighed and began to fiddle with something in his pocket. Wells of tears began to form in Deep's eyes. "No," she whispered. 

"I am afraid it is true Deep, but you are a different kind of dead. You my dear, instead of dwelling in the Halls of Mandos*, you have been given the gift to walk among the living, to look and talk like the living. You are not just dead Deep, but you are the LIVING dead," Gandalf said and looked Deep straight into the eyes.

When Gandalf looked, he read her heart and soul, he realized that she was good and that she would do no harm to others. He saw that she was strong, yet gentle. And when he saw all of these good things, he also something bad. It was hidden to him and it looked like it to her as well. There was a great evil in her that was dormant. Gandalf saw that she has been battling this evil for some time. "Yes, she can suppress it, but for how long," Gandalf said a loud.

"Suppress what?" Frodo asked. "Nothing, my dear lad," Gandalf said and ruffled his hair. Bilbo jumped out of his seat and put his hands on his hips. "Living dead or not, Deep needs a home and I will be happy to offer you a place with us here in Bag Ends!" he said. 

Deep put her hands over her chest. "I don't know what to say," she said softly. "Just say yes my dear," Bilbo said bowing low to her. "Well, not meaning to be rude, but have you really thought about this, Mr. Baggins?" Deep asked. "Of course I did!  Frodo and I decided this while you were asleep; we would love to add you as an addition to this household." Deep looked at Frodo who was smiling at her and nodding his head in approval. "It would be nice to talk to someone else instead of Bilbo!" Frodo exclaimed and Bilbo shot him a stern look. Deep began to laugh. "Ok, I have no where else to go. I accept your kind offer Mr. Baggins," Deep said well trying to do a curtsy. Now it was Bilbo's turn to laugh.   

"Well I am glad to hear it Deep. Oh, and just call me Bilbo," he said with a smile. Deep smiled in return, she was going to be a Baggins. 

*********************

*-Hall of Mandos: where dead people go. It is kind of like Hades. Mandos is also a Valar.

What, Deep is the living dead? What will she do now? Find out in the next chapter of Deep!


	8. DeepCh8: Pretty, pretty not really Princ...

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

***********

All right! Sorry if I had not updated in along time. I was just super busy the last few weeks. Oh, Deep is a real name, it is not Deepa or something crazy like that. I should know Deep is a name, because it is my middle name. Also, Deep is not a Mary-Sue. My definition of a Mary Sue is someone who is perfect and beautiful and romantic. Deep is not perfect, she is ok looking and (as you will see in the chapter) doesn't really care about finding Mr. Right.  Ok, I liked to thank everyone that reviewed and here is Chapter 8. Enjoy! Witches' Brew!

*************************************************************

It had been an hour after Bilbo declared Deep apart of the Bag End's household.  Gandalf, Deep, Frodo and Bilbo were still in the living room, all of them were silent and all of them were in deep thought (no pun intended).

Deep rested her chin on her hands; she was staring at and studying Bilbo. Bilbo saw this and began to finger something in his pocket nervously. For the first time, Deep began to feel a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes and began to hug herself. 'The Ring' she thought. 

"Are you alright Deep?" Bilbo questioned her. Deep opened her eyes and answered "Yes, but Bilbo, I have a question that I want to ask you?"

"Go ahead I don't mind."

Deep toke a deep (no pun intended) breath, "I still don't understand why you took me in. You don't know me…" 

Deep was interpreted when there was a knock on the door. "I shall see who it is!" Frodo exclaimed. Frodo briskly walked over to the door and opened it. A hobbit woman with a stern face (that remained Deep of Cruella Devil) marched up to Bilbo. With her hand on her hips, she exclaimed, "What's this I hear about you finding a princess!" 

Stupidly, Deep eyes widen and she said, "Bilbo, I didn't know a princess lived here too!" Gandalf eyed her and Deep realized that the princess was herself; she looked sheepishly at the floor. The hobbit woman walked over to Deep. She began to circle her, looking at her like she was critiquing a piece of artwork. After what seemed like hours, the hobbit woman spoke. "She is a little plain to be a princess," she said frankly. "No, she is not! Deep is very pretty!" Frodo retorted and then quickly blushed. "Deep! Is that her name? How strange!" the hobbit woman commented. Bilbo was obviously furious and would have yelled at the lady to get out of his house, but Gandalf shook his head at him. 

Deep knew that hobbits were courteous people, so she tried to put her best foot forward. "Hello Madam," Deep bowed a little and continued. "My name is Deep. May I ask for your name?"

The old hobbit woman shot a stern look at her and answered, "My name, young princess, is Lobelia Sackville-Baggins."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, but I must confess that I am not I princess Mrs. Sackville-Baggins," Deep said and gave a little chuckle.

Lobelia looked shocked, but didn't say another word and marched out of the house.

"I like her," Deep said with a smile. Bilbo just rolled his eyes. A couple of minutes later another knock was heard at the door. This time Bilbo answered and another hobbit woman with a pretty hobbit lass was at the doorstep. Before he could offer them tea, the hobbit woman exclaimed, "Is it true that Frodo is marrying a princess?" This caused Frodo to blush (again), Bilbo's eyes to widen, and Gandalf and Deep to laugh. The woman looked at Deep. "So this must be the princess?" she asked in a creepy cat like way. 

          "Hello, my name is Deep. I am sorry, but I didn't catch your name?" The hobbit woman eyed her companion and they both curtsied to Deep. "Greetings Princess Deep, my name is Diamond Burrow and this is my daughter Bella." Bella then spoke, "Tis quiet an honor to meet a real princess." That just when Deep had a blank look on her face. "You know, I am not a princess," she said. This upset the hobbit females and they walked out, bur not before Bella battered her eye lashes at Frodo. Frodo just looked at her like he didn't even see her do that. 

          Deep look at everyone and threw her hands up in the air and cried, "What was that all about!?" Gandalf gave a chuckle and said, "Those are the hobbits that are after Bilbo's money and Bag Ends." Bilbo put his hands on his head and began to rub it. "Lobelia has been after my money since I left on my adventure 59 years ago and the Burrows are also after my propriety save that they are trying to get it by getting their daughter to marry Frodo," Bilbo said. Frodo looked at Deep and nodded in agreement. "Well, I think that we should first straighten the rumor about Deep and pronounce her apart of the Bag End's household," Gandalf said practically.  Deep nodded her head in agreement.

***********************

That was a long chapter. Well, I guess this chapter really didn't explain Deep being the non-romantic type, but trust she is. Review if you care, Bye!             


	9. DeepCh9: Just call me Alley 'McMeal'

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

**************

Hey! Thanks for those who reviewed. I can't tell you guys yet how Deep died; everything will make sense in later chapters. But for now, enjoy Deep, the story that one out of two people like!

************************************************************* 

It was late in the afternoon, and Deep wanted to take a bath. She didn't know when the last time she showered. It was driving her mad. She didn't pay attention on what Bilbo , Gandalf, and Frodo were talking about. Frodo looked over at her and noticed her fidgeting and, if he didn't know better, he would say that Deep was smelling herself. Frodo laughed quietly and tapped Bilbo's shoulder and said, "I think she wants a bath." 

When Frodo said the word bath, Deep came out of her dream world and said, "What?" Bilbo laughed at her childlike behavior. "If you wanted a bath my dear, all you had to do was ask," Bilbo said. "I was afraid to," she said meekly. 

"You afraid! After the way you stood up against Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and the Burrows!" Frodo exclaimed. 

"I didn't mean to be rude to them; I thought I was being nice," she responded.  

"Well, Frodo stop messing around and show Deep the bathroom," Bilbo said to Frodo. Frodo beckoned Deep to follow him to the left hall. He came to a closet and grabbed a shirt, a vest, and a pair of pants. He turned to Deep and said, "These are the largest sizes of clothes we have. We have to go to the tailor and order you some clothes. I hope you don't mind wearing pants, Deep." 

"I think pants are better than dresses," Deep said with a smile. For the first time, Frodo looked at what Deep was wearing; she had blue pants on, and a dark blue jacket with a hood. Her jacket had a metal lining on it. Under her jacket, Deep wore a light blue shirt with strange drawings on it. It had a yellow square with blue eyes and arms and legs. The drawing was holding a net and was surrounded by little pink drawings. There was something written under the drawings, but he could not tell with language it was. 

          Deep could tell Frodo was staring at her shirt. And has if she was reading his mind, Deep said, "It says 'Jelly Fishing'." "What?" Frodo looked so confused. "Never mind, Frodo," she said and zipped up her jacket. The zipper amazed Frodo; he never seen anything like it. 

"Where did you come from?" Frodo looked at her with wide eyes. 

"I can't say," she simply said. 

There was a moment of silence. Deep looked at Frodo and said,"You know, you are taller than what I thought." 

"What?" Frodo said.

"Well yeah, look, you are up to my diaphragm, see," Deep had her hand up to the bottom of her rib cage to emphasize her point.

"Oh, well, I better show you where the bathing room is at," Frodo and Deep walked into a room with a little bronze tub that was in the middle of the room. There was a steaming kettle by the tub. "Oh man! There is no running water!" Deep cried. "Running water?" Frodo questioned her. "Oh, it is nothing, Frodo." 

          Deep began to pour the water in the tub. "Be careful, the water is boiling hot," Frodo warned her. Deep pour a little water over her fingers. "No, it's fine. I can't stand cold water," she said. 

'Right, I will put your clothes right here. I am going to have dinner with Bilbo and Gandalf. You know where to find us when you are done," and with that Frodo left the room. Deep closed the door. Next to the door was a mirror. "I wonder what I look like now. I have not seen myself in along time," she thought out loud. When she saw herself, Deep gave a cry. She was very skinny, almost bony. Her stomach and butt were gone. Her arms and legs were toothpicks. You could see her cheekbones on her face. Her fingers were literally skin and bones. She looked like she lost 40 pounds. 

Deep thought that she no longer looked normal without her chubbiness; she looked pitiful.  'Saruman did this to me. I don't remember eating at all at the tower.' She thought. She looked back in the mirror and whispered, "He killed me by starving me."

********************

Wow, the plot thickens, kind of. The yellow square drawing was SpongeBob! I love that show! Well, I hope you guys like that one. Pardon my grammar. Bye!


	10. DeepCh10:The Good Year and Deepaladrield...

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

************

Ok, y'all know the deal; I have been really busy and to give you guys a head's up, I am going to be even busier. So, since I have not updated in a long time, I thought it would be nice to give a summary of Deep. Ok, ready, set, GO!!!!!        

          Once upon a time there was this totally beautiful and sophisticated 17-year-old girl name Deep. Well, she comes across a magical nose ring and is instantly transported to Middle Earth and into the arms of the handsome Prince Legolas. Deep, of course, turns into a beautiful elf whose is more beautiful than Arwen and more powerful than Galadriel. And then Legolas takes her to his kingdom and renames her Deepaladrieldriel…wen. And she gets to wear pretty elven dresses and of course goes to all the balls and dances with Legolas. Then he takes her to a random garden in the moonlight and says in a melodious voice," Deepaladrieldriel…wen…I…"and of course, he gets all shy, but Deep being the romantic girl she is, goes a head a gives him a gentle kiss. And then he kisses her back and then the kiss becomes passionate and then all of a sudden, they are making love and..JUST KIDDING!!!! 

          Ha ha! I just felt like making fun of those stories. Don't get me wrong! Some of them are pretty good, until they start writing about the love making part; that's just nasty! Ok, here is the 10th chapter of Deep!

*************************************************************

          Bilbo took his cup of tea and his pipe and sat outside. He took in a deep breath of the fall morning air. He watched the trees and thought, 'By the Valar! I swear those leaves were green! My, how does time fly by." 

          Yes, it had been a year since Deep, that dark skin big folk girl, came into his home and into his heart. He remembered the first day she came….

Flashback

Bilbo had just finished his midnight snack. Bag Ends was quiet with everyone asleep, so he decided to go outside in his yard and look at the stars. When he got out there, he was surprised to see someone else there. He smiled when he realized it was Deep. "Hello, Deep," Bilbo said. "Oh, hello Bilbo, have you came to look at the stars," Deep said in a shaky voice. 

Bilbo noticed this and said, "My dear, what is the matter?" She turned to look at him and he saw that her eyes were watery. She looked up at the stars and said in a meek voice, "Look at all of those stars. So bright and so many. It kind of makes you feel small." Bilbo was shocked that a big folk would feel small. "Yes, I used to feel like that when I went of my adventure with the dwarves," he replied. And as if she was speaking to herself, "So bright, so many, but so strange. I recognize none of them. Where are the Big Dipper, the Pole Star, the planets, and the other constellations? …I feel so lost and alone!" Deep began to cry and sob uncontrollably. 

Bilbo held her in his arms like a little child. He began to rock her back and forth until she quieted down. "I am sorry Bilbo. I didn't mean to be a burden to you," she said.

"Nonsense dear, it is ok for you to cry Deep. You lost your home and are in a different place," he said.

"You never answered my question. Why, did you take me in Bilbo?" she looked up at his face and looked at him the same way Frodo did when he moved in with him.

"Because my dear, you are special. You are different than other big folk I met. You have a personality that lights up the room…"

"But, how do you know? You just met me," she interpreted.

"Yes well, you know when you look at someone and just get this feeling that there is something special about them? That is what I felt when I saw you for the first time. You are very much like a hobbit," he paused for a moment and look into her eyes. "We can expect great things from you Deep, great things," Bilbo said in a serious tone. 

End of flashback

'Yes, she did a many of great things,' Bilbo thought. A month after her arrive, Deep became a healer. She met Ms. Adelard Maggot from Bag Shot Row, the local healer. Ms. Adelard Maggot needed an assistant and Deep was the first to answer her reply. Ms. Maggot began to teach Deep how to become a healer. Shire Folk were of course a little skeptical about having a strange looking big folk as a healer, but Deep managed to win their respect. All those who Deep attended to, were healed in no time. Bilbo and Frodo were very proud of her. 

And Bilbo was also right about Deep bring happiness to wherever she was. She was always smiling, laughing, and spreading her joy. She was always excited to hear any of Bilbo's stories and songs and sometimes dance to them. She was always dancing. Deep would dance around the house and dance while she worked and she would dance beautifully; so happy and light were her steps.

 Deep and Frodo were the best of friends. They were always working, talking, and learning elvish (which surpisingly Deep was very fluent in) together; the two were inseparable. Deep got a long so well with all of Frodo's friends, Folco Boffin, Fredegar Bolger, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and many of the other lads. Of course Deep got along with the lasses too, but her closest friends were Frodo's friends. 

"Yes, it has been a good year," Bilbo said aloud.

"And it is going to get even better with your birthday party!" said a voice.

Bilbo turned around and saw Deep smiling at him. "Did I scare you?" she asked. 

"No, I am too old to get scared," Bilbo and Deep began to laugh. When their laughter died down, Deep asked, "What were you thinking about?" 

Bilbo smiled and said, "I was thinking about you."

"About me, I hope it wasn't anything bad," she said with a chuckle.

"No, all good. You make me very happy, Deep. I am proud of you. Do know that?" and before Deep could reply Bilbo got up and began to walk inside. 

"Oh my, I have to finish my preparations for the party. I want it to be perfect!" he said.

Deep was left outside, thinking about how it has been a good year, but Bilbo was going away. 

******

Wow, that was long. Ok, review if you can! Bye!   


	11. DeepCh11:Getting gifts is werid!

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

****************

Oh, right! I again have to apologize for not doing my author responsibility and up dating like I am suppose to. Hey! I can't wait for that "Pirates of the Caribbean" movie to come out! It looks wicked awesome! Anyways here is the 11th chapter of Deep. Enjoy!

*************************************************************

          BANG! Frodo heard a crash followed by a weak voice mumbling, "I am ok…" Frodo shook his head, knowing to well that the cause of the noise was no better than Deep.

          Frodo knocked on her door and said, "Deep, is everything alright in there?" There was a moment's pause. "…Yeah…. No…Um, can I get back to you on that one, Frodo?" Deep said through the door. Frodo rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Oh, how hard can it be to get ready?"

"Hey!" she replied. "I just want to look nice! It is after all Bilbo's big party and everyone is going to be there." 

Frodo gave a little chuckle and leaned on the door, "Deep, since when do you care about what other's think about you? Are you not the one who preaches everyone on 'inner beauty'?" 

"I have my reasons," Deep said very softly. This is going to be the day Bilbo leaves her and Frodo. 

Frodo sensed her sadness and tried to change to subject, "Come Deep, you can't look that bad. You know you can't stay in your room forever!"

"Alright Frodo, I am coming! Just half a moment!" Deep scurried to the bottom of her bed and grabbed two boxes. They were both nicely decorated and with messages written on them. Of course, they were Frodo's and Bilbo's birthday presents. Deep gave a quick smile of satisfaction and opened the door where Frodo was waiting for her.     

Frodo looked at Deep and smiled. True, she was no beauty; and many a hobbit maidens had fairer faces than her. But Deep looked pretty. Frodo never noticed till now what silky, shiny black hair she had; Deep always had it in a bun. Now her hair was down and curled. She had a blue flower tucked behind her ear. Deep wore a little blue dress that flowed down to her feet. "You look lovely Deep!" Frodo exclaimed. She blushed and said meekly, "Thanks Frodo, you look very handsome yourself. Oh, Happy Birthday Frodo!" Deep handed Frodo his gift. 

Frodo took the gift and looked very confused. Deep began to explain, "Oh, right! Well, where I come from, we give presents on people's birthday. It vice-versa over here, I guess." 

He nodded and began to open the gift. His eyes widen when he saw a hunter green book, " 'The History of Elves'! Deep, how did you get this? Oh, thank you Deep!" And before she could say anything, Frodo gave her a big hug. "Oh, your welcome Frodo. I knew you would like it," she replied.

"And what are you two doing?" Bilbo came and saw them in an embrace. Deep walked up to Bilbo and handed him his present, "Happy Birthday Bilbo!" Bilbo took the box and threw Frodo a confused look. "It is one of Deep's native customs," Frodo said. 

Bilbo nodded and opened the box. His response was a little more settled, "Oh Deep, you shouldn't have," and he gave her a hug. 

"Now come Frodo and Deep! There is a party to attend to," Bilbo walked outside followed by Frodo and Deep.

Gandalf was already outside setting up the fireworks. "Hey Gandalf!" Gandalf knew all too well that the only person in Middle Earth who would use 'Hey!' as a greeting was that ever so bubbly Deep.

Gandalf turned around and said, "Good day, Deep. I amuse that you are very excited about Bilbo's party!"

Deep gave a little giggle and said, "O yeah! I can't wait for your fireworks! Back home, everyone used to light up fireworks on special occasions. It was one of the things that my father and I use to do together. Light them up and watch them bust…" Deep said softly, almost to herself. 

Gandalf frowned, grabbed her shoulders and shook her out of her sad daydream. "Come now Deep, this is a time to be merry! Look," Gandalf pointed over to a bunch of hobbit children running toward her, "I think they want to listen to some more of your tale of Spiderman." 

Deep smiled at Gandalf and began to walk over to the children. Most of the people she healed were children, and so to get them to keep still, Deep told the story of Spiderman. It was a huge success in the Shire; everyone loved the tale. Of course, she had to change some parts of it to make sense, like the radioactive spider that bit photographer Peter Parker became an enchanted spider from Mirkwood that bit weary traveler Peter son of Pater. 

Deep loved the look on the children's faces when she finished part of her tale when Peter was rescuing the elven princess Morwen from the evil clutches of the Green Goblin. "And then what happened?" cried a young hobbit boy. "Well you are just going to wait and see, Pippin," Deep said.

They began to sigh.

Deep gave a chuckle and pointed toward Gandalf, "Look, Gandalf has fireworks!" 

The children soon forgot about the story and ran over to Gandalf. Deep smiled, but felt something tug on her dress. She turned to see that Sam Gamgee was behind her. The hobbit boy in his early tweens (a twelve year old) asks her meekly, "Pardon me, Miss Deep, but I was a wandering if you could continue telling your tale of Spiderman?"

"Sorry Sam, but …" Deep began to hear the dancing music, "but I can offer you a dance!" 

And before Sam could say anything, Deep literally swung Sam of his feet and moved toward the center of the dance. O! What fun was it to see a big folk maiden to dance with a gardener's son. Of course, once Deep is a dancing there is no one stopping her. She danced with many and sometimes she danced alone.

By the time it was evening and dinner was done, it was time to hear Bilbo's speech. 

Deep was sitting near by the party tree with little Pippin asleep in her lap. Bilbo walked up on stage and gave a quick smile toward Deep. She smiled sadly back, knowing that this was going to be one of the last times she was ever going to see him again. The audience grew quiet, Deep cradled Pippin in her arms, and Bilbo began his speech.

****************************

Surprise! I love cliffhangers. Oh, if you have not figured out by now, this fanfic is book based. There is a seventeen-year span between Bilbo's party and the beginning of Frodo's quest. So everyone is pretty young. I hope you like that chapter. Ok, bye!    


	12. DeepCh12: Bilbo bring down da house!

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

*************

Right, so…what's up? Anyways, thanks for all who reviewed. And I don't own Tolkien; I mean Tolkien's works! Ok, Bye!

*************************************************************

Bilbo raised his mug of beer and said, "My dear People!" Many hobbits raised their glass and cried, "Hear, hear!" 

Deep saw that Bilbo had one hand waving in the air and the other fiddling with something in his trouser-pocket. She felt a strong shiver down her spine. 'The Ring,' she thought. 

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins," he began again; "and my dear Tooks and Branybucks, and Grubbs, and Chubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots…" And of course there was that old Proudfoot that made that funny remark about Proudfeet. The hobbits got a good chuckle; even Bilbo giggled a bit.    

"Proudfoots," repeated Bilbo. "Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back to Bag End." Deep saw that the Sackville-Bagginses stuck their noses in the air and turned their heads away when he said that. 

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday: I am eleventy-one today!" 

"Hurray! Hurray! Many happy Returns!" they shouted and began to beat on the tables. Everyone began to settle down again when Deep yelled out like a drunken person, "BILBO BIRNG DOWN DA HOUSE!" Everyone, of course, stared at the odd girl. She blushed and slowly melted back into her seat and picked up Pippin and put him in her lap. "Sorry," she mumbled. 'A little slow there Deep,' she thought to herself.  

Bilbo glared at her and began again, "I hope you are all enjoying yourselves as much as I am." Everyone cheered. People cried yes, and of course one smart guy who said no. Children began to play with their instruments that they have received as party favors. Also surprisingly Miss Melilot Branybuck and Master Everard Took jumped up on one of the tables and began to perform the Springle-ring dance. You see, hobbits liked things short and obvious; so they assumed Bilbo was done with his speech.

But of course, he wasn't; Deep saw the cross look on his face. She stood up on her chair with Pippin in her arms and yelled, "HEY YOU GUYS! BILBO AIN'T DONE YET! SIT BACK DOWN!!!! " Everyone grew quiet. 

Bilbo smiled at Deep and said, "Thank you my dear. I shall not keep you long. I have called you all for a Purpose. " Everyone grew really silent now. It was even quiet enough to drop a pin to the ground and hear it. "Indeed, for 3 Purposes! First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits."  Tremendous outburst of approval. 

"I don't know half of you as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." There was some scattered clapping, but most of them were trying to work it out and see if it came to a compliment. Mostly everyone had confused expressions upon their faces. Deep's heart was pounding so hard by this time it woke up little Pippin. But she didn't notice that, her eyes' were on Bilbo. 

"Secondly, to celebrate my birthday. I should say: OUR birthday. For it is, of course, also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo. He comes of age and into his inheritance today." The Sackville-Bagginses scowled, and wondered what was meant by 'coming into his inheritance.' 

"Together we score one hundred and forty-four. Your numbers were chosen to fit this remarkable total: One Gross, if I may use the expression. It is also, if I may be allowed to refer to ancient history, the anniversary of my arrival by barrel at Esgaroth on the Long Lake; though the fact that it was my birthday slipped my memory on that occasion. I was only fifty-one then, and birthdays did not seem so important. The banquet was very splendid, however, though I had a bad cold at the time, I remember, and could only say 'thang you very buch.' I now repeat it more correctly: Thank you very much for coming to my little party. " Everyone was getting bored, except Deep. Her eyes were wide as big as an owl. 'This is going to be one of the last times I am ever going to see Bilbo!' and that thought made Deep's eyes water.

"Thirdly and finally," he said, "I wish to make an ANNOUCEMENT." Bilbo spoke it so loudly and suddenly that everyone sat up who still could. Deep jumped out of her seat and stood right in front of Bilbo. Her looked at her and smiled sadly. 'So she knows' he thought.

"I regret to announce that- though, as I said, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to spend among you- this is the END. I am going. I am leaving NOW. GOOD-BYE!" 

"BILBO!!!" Deep shouted, but it was too late. Bilbo vanished and blinding white light took his place. 

Of course, the hobbits were all confused and talking at once. Deep stood there dumbfounded until she felt something tug the hem of her dress. She looked down and saw little Pippin staring at her with his big brown eyes and asking, "Deep, is Bilbo coming back?" Deep was silent for a moment and shook her head and said softly, "No Pippin, he is not coming back." 

          "Ok, I will go tell Mama," and with that Pippin scurried away. After Pippin left, Deep began to feel tears roll down her face. She would have ran off to the house and try to catch Bilbo, but the hobbits needed more beer. 

          Of course, all of the hobbits were laughing; thinking it was another one of crazy old Bilbo's bad jokes. The hobbits talked for an hour and decided to was best to go home. They thanked Frodo for an overall pleasant evening. 

          When all of the guests left, Frodo came up behind her and chuckled softly, "Deep, did you see the faces on everyone when Bilbo disappeared with his ring!" Deep finally turned around and faced Frodo. Frodo noticed the tears running freely down Deep's cheeks. "Oh, Deep." And he gave her a hug. "He isn't coming back! Bilbo isn't coming back!" She cried and sank to the grass. He was shocked at this bit of information and sighed.  Frodo then frowned over Deep's sobbing and leveled his face to hers. He cupped her chin and smiled. She stopped crying and wiped her tears.

          "Sorry," Deep said meekly. "No need to be," Frodo said. He looked over toward Bag End and said to Deep, "Lets go home Deep; it has been a long day. Maybe Gandalf is there." Like a true gentlehobbit, Frodo offered his hand to Deep. And together, hand in hand, they walked home. 

*************

Wow, what a sweet ending, I think. Well, let me know what you think. Hey, it is a part of your constitutional rights! 


	13. DeepCh13: More presents!

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

*********

Hang on you guys; I am eating a bowl of ice cream. Mummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Oh, all gone. Sorry if I have not up-dated in awhile. I liked to thank everyone who reviewed; y'all are real sweet! Ok, I know I have not said this in awhile, but I don't own any characters or ideas of LOTR, except Deep. Here is Chapter 13 of Deep. Enjoy!

*************************************************************

          Frodo took a long sigh as he looked of into the Shire sunset. Everything was so peaceful and quiet till a squeaky voice cried, "Wait! I'm coming Frodo!!!"

          He had known all to well that squeaky voice belonged to none other than Deep. She was the only person he knew that would watch the sunrise and sunset. Deep even got Frodo into the habit. 

          When she finally got on to the hill when Frodo was standing, all she could mummer was "wow…" Frodo looked at her.  Deep had a spark in her eyes and the biggest smile on her face. 

          "Aarien, " Frodo called Deep by her elvish nickname. "For the past 18 years, you never tire of a sunrise or sunset. Why?" 

          Deep chuckled and replied, "My dear hobbit, I love the sun. I grew up in a desert where it was always sunny (and very hot, I might add). I love its' warmth and how its rays lights up everything. It is so beautiful with its golden hue. The sun, in a way, makes me feel safe. I feel that I connect to it, like the elves to the trees, dwarves to stone, men to horses, and you to the Shire." Deep said the last part softly for she knew Frodo had to leave the Shire. 

          Of course he would not tell her the real reason, but she knew Frodo had to leave because of the ring ordeal. Because Deep was a "ring wraith", she felt the ring everyday. It sent cold shivers down her spine. And she swore, the shivers were getting colder and stronger everyday. The ring wants to go back to its true master. 

          A few months ago when Gandalf came to visit, Frodo told Deep that he wanted to move at of Bag Ends and go back to Brandywine. He asked her if she wanted to come with him or stay in and keep Bag Ends. "After all, " he said, "you are a Baggins." Deep decided to move with Frodo to Brandywine. "I can't leave you Frodo," was Deep's reason for following him. 

          You see, Deep was in love with Frodo. She loved him in so many ways; as a friend, a lover, a mentor, etc. No one really knew when her love for him manifested, but it clearly showed when Frodo gave her a present after Bilbo's birthday party.  

Flashback

Gandalf had just gone to sleep, and Frodo and Deep were still up. They were in the parlor, watching the fire burn in the fireplace. Out of the blue, Frodo gave a small box to Deep and simply said to her, "Open it." 

Deep looked at Frodo questioningly, but shrugged and began to unwrap it. She suddenly gasped; it was a beautiful blue ring in the box! Frodo took the unwrapped box from Deep and placed the ring on Deep's left ring finger. 

Her eyes began to widen. "Could this mean what I think it means?" she asked a little flabbergasted. 'Oh wow! It is not everyday Frodo Baggins asks for your hand in marriage!' she thought. She was kind of scared at the thought of being married.

"It is a friendship ring, Deep. The ring represents the friendship bond you and I share together," Frodo stated. "Oh," Deep was kind of embarrassed.  He grew closer to her and placed his chubby hand over Deep's hand and said softly, "I guess it just you and me." 

After he said that, Deep knew that she was in love with Frodo Baggins, not the foolish schoolgirl crush kind, but she was truly in love. 

Frodo got up and patted her on the shoulder and said with a big yawn, "I am going to bed now. Good night Deep." He placed a gentle peck on her cheek before he left the parlor. She looked at the ring he gave her. It was just a plain band made out a blue stone. The stone, she realized, was as blue as Frodo's eyes.  Deep just sat there lost and confused, but, some how, changed and enlightened.

End of flashback

          Deep rubbed her blue ring, as she always did out of habit. To her, the ring represented her growing love toward Frodo, but it was a reminder that he didn't love her the same way in return. 

          She never took off her ring; it gave her a great comfort, especially in such uneasy times. Deep constantly debated whether or not her decision to go with him was a good one or not. She knew the dangers of Frodo's quest. 

          The ring wraiths were out there, and would try to lure her into their dark ways (kind of like Luke Skywalker with Darth Vader). But if they were looking for her, wouldn't they have found her by now? The only conclusion Deep could think of was that they weren't looking for her or they didn't know she existed. Saurman probably didn't tell Sauron that he created a tenth ring wraith. 

          But Deep knew she wanted to go for one reason, (actually she wanted to go to see all of the people and places of Middle Earth and have all of the adventures, but it wasn't the MAIN point) to protect Frodo. Well, she couldn't fight at all, but she could help him, but didn't know how. All Deep knew is that she wanted to be by Frodo. And it was that reason that ruled out all the cons, but she knew she had to be careful.

          "Deep, lets go. Pippin and Sam are waiting for us," Frodo was about to walk down the hill, but Deep grabbed his hand. "Wait Frodo! I have something for you! Happy Birthday Frodo!" she handed him a little box. 

          Frodo opened it and took out a ring. Frodo smiled at Deep and said "thank you" very meekly. He put his ring on his left ring finger. His ring was a plain band made out of a blackish brownish stone; just like the color of Deep's eyes. "Now you are bound to me; just like I am bound to you," Deep said with a little smile on her face. 

          She bent down on her knees and gave Frodo a hug. Deep finally, got up and took her pack. She walked down the hill with Frodo and looked over at Bag Ends one last time. She gave a long sigh. 

          "Come on Deep. Bilbo used to say 'Don't look back, just look forward toward the future'," Frodo said and held Deep's hand.

          Deep was shocked, but gave his hand a small squeeze. And as she walked to where Sam and Pippin were, she looked forward, but couldn't help looking toward her side, to Frodo, her Frodo, her future.  

****************************************

Ok, I hope that this chapter wasn't too corny or anything. More action in the next chapter; I promise. Till then, later days!      


	14. DeepCh14: Thiller Night!

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

***********************

Hey you guys! I am so sorry I have not updated. Begs on her knees Please, oh please forgive me! Starts to bow I am not worthy! Not even worthy to tie your shoestrings! Ok, enough graveling. On with the story! By the way…I DON'T OWN LOTR!!! 

*************************************************************

          "Now to bed, now to bed," Pippin sang. Pippin, Sam, and Frodo were singing a little tune to past the time. Deep didn't join them for two reasons: 1- Deep had a terrible voice. Deep was told by many that her singing epitomizes nails on a chalkboard. She sadly agreed. 

2- Deep knew that a ring wraith was coming toward them. She felt; it gave her a violent shiver down her spine. That she could smell him too. He had a musty smell. It was kind of old and…sad. 

          Anyways, the hobbits were talking amongst themselves when suddenly Deep gasped. "What is it Aarien?" Frodo said with a concerned voice.  Deep was looking down the road behind her. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and then she squinted them. She whispered, as if to herself, "It's coming."

"What? Whose coming?" questioned a very confused Sam. 

Deep began to back away toward the side of the road. "The ri…HIDE!!!" Before the hobbits could say anything, Deep pulled them into a ditch. "Shhhh…." Deep put her finger to lips.  

Frodo was about to tell Deep that she had gone mad, but he felt a sudden pull from the ring. 'Something evil is coming,' he thought. Frodo grabbed a hold of the ring that hung around his neck.

Soon the hobbits and Deep heard the neighing and canter of a horse. 'Maybe it's Gandalf,' Sam thought. He peeked a little out of the ditch to see the horse's rider. Sam covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming.

Sam laid his eyes on a black beastly horse. On top of the horse was a scarier sight. It was a cloaked black figure constantly moving its head side to side; looking for the ring. The rider paused and gave a horrible scream that caused shivers down Sam's spine. When the rider looked in Sam's direction, Sam got a glimpse of the rider's face, or lack of there of. 'Trumpets and swords! It's a ghost!' Sam looked at Frodo. Frodo had his eyes closed and was clutching his chest. He was breathing heavily; Frodo looked like he was in pain. "Poor Mr. Frodo," Sam said sympathetically.

"Well Sam, Deep isn't doing too well either," Pippin whispered over to Sam. Sam shifted his eyes toward Deep. She was also breathing heavily, her eyes were very wide and she was running her fingers through her hair. He also saw her rocking back and forth a bit and softly chanting something foreign. Deep looked like she lost it. "Mr. Frodo, sir…Miss Deep, come now, wake up." Sam and Pippin shook them softly. 

Frodo sat up suddenly, as if he had just woken up from a bad dream. "Is he gone?" Frodo asked Sam. "Well sir, just for now, I guess. We should get moving. Are you alright, Miss Deep?" Sam asked her.

"Oh yes, I am fine," she said and softly added, "for now." 

As they continued their journey to Brandywine, everyone remained silent; each to his or her own thought. Deep's thoughts kept reflecting back to the ring wraith incident. 

'How am I suppose to help Frodo face the ring wraiths when I need help myself? I feel so embarrassed for losing myself back there! Oh I can't believe I want to join the ring wraith. I wanted to scream with him and ride like the wind on that powerful steed. I feel so ashamed for almost trying to take the ring from Frodo!' The thought of that wanted to make Deep cry. 

'I am so weak!!!…No, what am I saying, er, thinking! I got to protect Frodo!' Deep looked at Frodo and smiled. 'For some reason, he makes me feel strong.' Suddenly Deep's thoughts were interrupted when she heard singing, heavenly singing. "Could it be?" Sam asked excitedly. "Yes Sam, elves are coming toward us," Frodo said with a smile on his face.

**********************

So, what do you guys think? I hoped you guys liked it. Well please R&R, or whatever…            


	15. DeepCh15: Elves don't give presonal spac...

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

******************

Whoa, don't get angry with me! I know that I have not up dated in a long time, but I have a life you know! Plus I didn't know how the elfs were going to react with Deep. Well, thanks for everyone's reviews and I don't own the Tolkien franchise.

*************************************************************

          "Thy starlight on the Western Seas," the elvish song ended. "These are High Elves! They spoke the name of Elbereth!" said Frodo in amazement. "Well, duh!" Deep said rather loudly and rolled her eyes. 

The last elf passed, turned toward Deep and the hobbits and laughed.    

"Hail, Frodo!" he cried. "You are abroad late. Or are you perhaps lost?" 'What the heck is this guy talking about?' a confused Deep thought. Then he called aloud to the others, and all the company stopped and gathered round.

Deep gasped in amazement. The elves look nothing like the elves in the movie. No book could describe their beauty, their majesty, and their essence. True, the elves did have a natural glow, but it was no light Deep had ever seen before. True, they were beautiful, but not in the hot-Orlando-Bloom kind of way. To Deep, they were angels without wings, so heavenly and perfect. 

She elbowed Sam and said softly, "Now I know why you wanted to meet the elves so much!" Of course with their perfect hearing, the elves laughed. "Well met young maiden!" they said. "Three hobbits and a girl in a wood at night! We have not seen such a thing since Bilbo went away. What is the meaning of it?" 

'Oh! Their voices are so cool! I could listen to them for hours…' Deep's thoughts were interpreted by Pippin.

"Stop daydreaming and hurry up! We are traveling with the elves!" Pippin said with delight as he jogged toward the rest of the elves. 

Deep just smiled to herself while she was about to join up with the rest of the company when a voice suddenly came up behind her, "How strange you are? Your companions are hobbits and your skin is brown. Never have I seen such a thing, even when the world was young!"

          A male elf walked gracefully toward her. Deep stopped in her tracks. "Well met Master Elf," Deep said meekly. For some reason, the elf was rather shocked, settledly shocked, by her voice. He began to get closer toward her. "Even more peculiar, a brown skinned girl that can speak the Ancient Tongue so fluently" he whispered the last word as he was only inches away from her face. 

          Deep didn't relieve that how tall elves were, especially this one. She guessed that he was probably almost seven feet. He cupped her chin. She would have moved, but Deep couldn't. She was under his trance. "Strange people bring strange hours to this world, it makes one wonder about…" he didn't finish the last part as he kneeled on the ground. Still cupping her chin, ever so gently, he brought his face closer toward Deep's; their noses were touching. She could feel his warm breathe against her cheeks. 

          The elf gazed into her eyes; peering through her very thought. 'I just hope he gets to the thought about how uncomfortable he is making me,' she thought. And as if on q, he lets go off her. "I apologize for violating your personal space, Deep. I thought you were evil," said the elf bluntly. Deep laughed and said, "Wow, elves are straightforward!" The elf joined her in the laugh. "Yes, elves tend to be honest. Oh, by the way, I am Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod," he bowed and kissed her hand. Deep smiled.

          For the rest of the night, Gildor walked beside Deep. He talked of his kindred and she of hers, and many other a things. So they reached a beautiful clearing in the woods. Before Deep could say anything, Gildor spoke, "Deep, I am sorry again if I have misjudged you. I see now that you have a kind heart that is filled with the warmth of the sun. Now I must tend to my company. You make me feel young again, Elf-friend. Farewell and be careful, Deep!" and with that Gildor kissed her hand again and sped of somewhere.

           Deep was too tired to figure out what just happened. Deep sat by the sleepy hobbits and a group of chattering elves. The elves were no longer interested in the hobbits or Deep. Soon Deep found herself dozing off into a peaceful slumber.  

***********************

Ok, I hope you guys like that chapter as much as I did! Ok, R&R if you can!

See ya later! 


	16. DeepCh16: Twiggy and the angry hobbits

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

*********

Hey you guys! Wow, life is so busy. I like to thank everyone who reviewed; it means a lot to me. Anyways I don't own Tolkien Enterprises or whatever the name is. On to CH…. what is this? 16! Wow, better pick up the pace, right?

*************************************************************

~~~

          "And no one messes with the Great Mary Sue!"

~~~

          Deep shot up her eyes and bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming. 'Not another "Mary Sue" dream!' Deep thought to herself. She would always have nightmares about that stupid girl about every month or so, but now they were becoming more frequent. What could it mean?

          The girl pondered this while slowly getting up from the green grass. Deep looked around trying to remember what happened before she fell asleep. 'Oh the elves!' she thought and smiled at the memory of them. 'Where did they go?' Her thoughts were interpreted by a hobbit voice. 

          "Come on Deep!" it was Pippin. "You slept all evening and most of this morning. Hurry up now!" Without thinking, Deep swung her backpack over her shoulder and ran toward her companions. 

          The rest of the journey toward Crickhollow was unmemorable, or unimportant to Deep. Sure the hobbits were bestowed with a nice load of mushroom from Farmer Maggot, but food was of no concern to Deep. 

          When the group finally arrived at Frodo's "new home", their sensible friend greeted them, Fatty Bolger. Deep didn't like to call Fatty Bolger "Fatty". "I think it is rude that the other lads call you that, how about if I call you…Scotty, yeah Scotty, instead! You have a thick 'Scottish' accent anyway," she said to him when they first met. I guess now would be a good time to explain that ALL hobbits have, what would be called today, a Scott-Irish accent * (A/N: Oh yeah! Go Scott-Irish! Inside joke between my fellow APUSH peers).  Deep thought hobbit speech was very awesome, but after 18 years of listening to it and Scott-Irish accent of her own, the hobbit accent was just ordinary. 

          Anyways, after the hobbit travelers and Deep finished bathing, they all sat around the fireplace. Frodo finished explaining their adventures to Scotty and Merry. 

          "I should think you were making it all up," said Merry, "if I had not seen that black shape on the landing-stage- and heard the queer sound in Maggot's voice." Deep was naturally asleep through all of this. "What do you make of it all, Frodo?" Merry asked.

          "Cousin Frodo has been very close," said Pippin. "But the time has come for him to open out. So far we have been given nothing more to go on than Farmer Maggot's guess that it has something to do with old Bilbo's treasure." 

          "That was only a guess," said Frodo hastily. "Maggot does not know anything." 

          Deep could no longer hold back her giggling; yes giggling, the type of giggling a child would do when they come across a wondrous secret. All turned toward. "Well what are you sniggering at, Deep?" Frodo said with an annoyed look on his face. 

          "I know your secret!" Deep said quickly and went back to giggling. 

Merry cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Do explaining it to us lass?" Deep stopped giggling and straighten up.

          "Well, just this my dear Frodo: you are miserable, because you don't know how to say good-bye. You meant to leave the Shire, of course. But danger has come on you sooner than you expected, and now you are making up your mind to go at once. And you don't want to. I, and the others, are very sorry for you," Deep paused and continued. "Of course, I don't think the Shire has knowledge of this save everyone in this room. We watch you Frodo; we know what you think and do." 

          Frodo and the others looked shocked. Deep could see Pippin leaning over to Merry and whispering, "I didn't know she was in on our conspiracy?" 

          "And I wasn't," Deep said now very coyly. "Well, how did you know?" Merry questioned her. Deep looked at the ground as if her answer was written on there. "I just watched you guys," she said slowly and carefully. 

          "Ah! I don't believe ya' Twiggy*!" Scotty said to Deep. Deep felt 10 angry eyes upon her. She signed and spoke, "Well, how I know this is not important! We know that we should focus on the matter of the Ring!" She gasped after realizing her mistake. She looked at everyone in the room; their eyes were filled with amazement and anger. Deep felt like she was going to cry and wanted to run away from their eyes, but she stayed in her seat.          

              Surprisingly the hobbits continued their conversation on how they became aware of Frodo's ring. Deep was stricken with humiliation and didn't even join in. Soon she saw the hobbits cheering and dancing around. "Three cheers for Captain Frodo and company!" It seemed that the hobbits has decided who is to come on the journey to Rivendell. "I am coming too," Deep said meekly. The hobbits stopped their celebration. "What? What did you say?" they asked her. "I am coming too," she said again, this time a little louder. 

          Frodo gave her a sad frown. "But Deep it is too dangerous…" The girl interpreted. "No Frodo, hear me out! I am coming with you. I made a promise to you that I was going where even you go and I don't intend to break it," Deep said firmly. 

          "But it is not safe Twiggy!" Scotty cried. "I am not even going!" "Yeah, that's great Scotty!" Deep replied sarcastically. "But I don't want to sit here ideally while the fate of Middle Earth is in peril! I want to help!" 

          The hobbits looked at Frodo. Frodo looked down on the floor, massaging his temples he managed to mumble, "I just don't want any harm done to you." Deep's heart went into a flutter, but no expression but sadness showed on her face. "And I don't want any harm done to you, Frodo," she whispered. 

          "Begging your pardon Mister Frodo," Sam said. "But I think she should come, I mean after all, she came with us this far." Frodo looked at Sam, then to Merry, to Pippin, to Scotty, and lastly to Deep. She gazed back to his blue orbs for what seemed like for an eternity. He finally said, "Alright Deep, you can come." 

          Deep was about to squeal with joy, pick Frodo off his feet, and kiss him, but she knew better then that and just smiled. "Alright since that is settled, I think we should all hit the sack. Tomorrow we must travel through the Old Forest in the early morning," said Merry as he yawned. 

          Deep stretched her arms and yawned as well. She got ready for bed and soon fell into a profound slumber. 

***************************

That was a long chapter. Took me an hour to write. Ok here are what the '*' means

- I made up that stuff about the hobbit accent. I just that it would be cool.

- Twiggy is Fatty's (Scotty's) nickname for Deep; remember she is a very skinny girl, what did you think that hobbits wouldn't notice that?

Ok, that's it. R&R please, Bye!     


	17. Tom's tan, not yellow, boots and Hobbit ...

Deep

By Sistine Chapel

***************

Hey you guys! Long time no see. Well, I have been very busy and super lazy, but I have decide today I will write Ch. 17 of Deep. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and I don't LOTR.

*************************************************************

          It was very early in the morning; the sun had yet to show her face. "Are you still sure about this Deep?" Frodo asked. Deep stroked the nose of her horse and nodded her head. "Well we better start," he said without looking at her. Fatty Bolger was still yawning. They stole quietly out of the house. Everything was still, and far-away noises seemed near and clear. 

          "Follow me!" said Merry and they followed him toward a cutting in the woods. Here Fatty Bolger halted. "Good-bye, Frodo!" he said. "I wish you were not going into the Forest." 'Oh the Old Forest,' Deep thought.

          Deep looked at the woods that they were about to enter. The trees were old and covered with moss. There were many trees huddled together, as if they were trying to protect themselves from outsiders. Deep and her friends were not welcomed. 

          "Good-bye!" they cried, and entered the forest. It was dark and damp in the Old Forest. "There!" said Merry. "You have left the Shire, and are now outside, and on the edge of the Old Forest." 

          "Are the stories about it true?" asked Pippin. Merry began his long explanation about the Old Forest, but Deep was to busy staring at the trees. Maybe it was her imagination, but the trees looked angry. Suddenly, one angry tree swung its branch at Deep. Whack! "Oh!!!! My back!" Deep cried. Frodo stopped and asked, "Are you alright?" "Did you see that Frodo! That tree hit me!" she whispered harshly. Frodo would have rolled his eyes and said to her that she was imagining things, but Frodo did not feel too comfortable in this forest either. "Come on; lets go," Frodo whispered. 

          After that episode, the group rode a little faster. Soon the light grew clearer and they came out of the trees and found themselves in a wide circular space. There was sky above them, blue and clear to their surprise. The sun was not, however, high enough yet to shine down into the clearing, though its light was on the treetops. The leaves were all thicker and greener about the edges of the glade, enclosing it with an almost solid wall. And in the clearing was a giant willow tree. Sleepiness seemed to be creeping out of the ground and up their legs, and falling softly out of the air upon their heads and eyes. "Can't go another step without rest. Must have nap. It's cool under the willows," Pippin said while yawning. "Oh! Come on you guys! We can't have a nap yet. We must get clear of the Forest first." Deep said, but the other were too far-gone to care. 

          The hobbits dragged themselves forward and lay down with their backs to the willow-trunk. Deep recognized that willow tree was Old Man Willow and that he was dangerous. Deep slowly backed away from the tree. "Oh come on, Miss Deep. This tree is not going to bite," Sam said sleepily. 

          Deep laughed nervously and said, "Can't you guys sleep anywhere else?" But before any of the hobbits could reply, Old Man Willow swallowed the hobbits with his trunk in one giant move. "NOOOOOOO!!!" Deep shouted and ran toward the evil tree. Deep could see giant cracks where each of the hobbits lied. 

          She cried their names hysterically and even tried to pry the cracks open, but it was no use. Deep felt desperate and began to cry. "Please Old Man Willow! Please let my friends go!" she said while tears rolled down her cheeks. Unexpectedly Deep heard a sound, no! more like a song. 'Tom Bombadil!' Deep thought and she ran toward the source of the song. She stopped and stood as if enchanted. There was another burst of song, and then suddenly, hopping and dancing along the path, there appeared a man. He was chucky and short; he wore a weird looking hat and tan colored boots. 'I thought they were supposed to be yellow,' Deep thought to herself. He had a blue coat and a long brown beard. His eyes were blue and bright and his face was red with merriment. Tom was carrying a tray full of white lilies. 'For his wife, how sweet….the hobbits!' she thought.  

          "Help!" Deep cried while running towards him. "Whoa! Whoa! Steady there! What's the matter here then? Do you know who I am?.." said Tom, but was quickly interpreted by Deep. "Yes! You're Tom Bombadil and I need your help 'cuz my friends are caught by Old Man Willow!" she said frantically in one breath. 

"What?" shouted Tom Bombadil, leaping up in the air. "Old Man Willow? Naught worse that that, eh? That can be mended. I know the tune for him. Old gray Willow-man! I'll freeze his marrow cold, if he don't…" Tom again was interpreted by Deep. "I just want my friends back!"

          He nodded his head and placed his lilies on the ground before he ran toward the tree. Tom put his mouth to the crack and began singing into it in a low voice. Deep couldn't catch the words, but there was a tearing creak and out sprang the hobbits. A shudder ran through the tree from root to tip, and complete silence fell. 

          "Thank you!" said the hobbits, one after the other. 'But where is Merry?' Deep thought. She briskly walked over to the other side of the willow tree where Merry was. Deep gave a cry; Merry was unconscious! "Merry! Merry, wake up!" Deep fell to the ground and started shaking Merry's lifeless body. When the hobbit continued to not move, Deep brought her ear up to Merry's face. Remembering her CPR training, she counted to five. "Still no breathing," Deep said to herself. She moved on to the next step, which required her to give two rescue breaths to Merry. She tilted his chin and opened his mouth. She gave two quick breaths and checked his pulse. 'Good he still has one! Now all I have to do is continue rescue breathing; hang on Merry!' she thought while giving him one breath per five seconds.

          Meanwhile, everyone on the other side of the tree noticed Merry's disappearance and Deep's scream. When they reached the other the side of the tree, they could not believe their eyes. There was Deep kissing Merry! The hobbits were about to laugh, but Tom whispered to them that they should keep quiet. Frodo began to wonder why they were kissing. He did not know that they were sharing a romantic relationship, but he began to notice the frantic look in Deep's eyes, how she would mumble something when she stop kissing him, and how Merry wasn't moving. It obvious that there was something more going on than what appeared.  

          Deep continued counting and noticed Merry's chest rise a little. 'Oh thank goodness!' she thought as she gave him another breath. Suddenly, Deep felt Merry's tongue in her mouth and his arm around her neck. Merry was not only conscious, but was kissing her! Deep pushed him off. Merry began to laugh and soon the others were laughing too. Deep was totally embarrassed and totally mad with Merry. "Merry! You jerk! Why did you kiss me?" Deep yelled at him. 

          Merry was still on the ground laughing his head off. "Oh come on Deep," he said when he stopped laughing. "You know you liked it and beside, you kissed me first," he added with a sly look on his face. That just sent shivers down her spine. "I was not kissing you; I was giving you rescue breathes! I found you unconscious; you weren't breathing, Merry! I had to do the breathing for you so you wouldn't die! Do you understand Merry, don't take this lightly!" Deep yelled furiously. Merry's smirk disappeared. "Sorry," he mumbled.  

Tom Bombadil put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Now there, there lass, no did to be hasty. We understand the importance of what you did. I have not meet any one more admirable than you," said Tom softly. This made Deep smile. 

"Well, my little fellows!" said Tom while bursting into laughter. 'Why is he always laughing?' Deep thought. 'I guess that's what you get when you live in a forest by yourself.' Tom continued, "You shall come home with me! The table is all laden with yellow cream, honeycomb, and white bread and butter. Goldberry is waiting. Time enough for questions around the supper table. You follow after me as quick as you are able!" With that he picked up his lilies, and then with a beckoning wave of his hand went hoping and dancing along the path eastward, still singing loudly and nonsensically. 

The hobbits and Deep gather their gear and ponies (horse for Deep's case). Pippin patted Deep's arm and said, "I like this fellow you found. I am glad you came with us." Deep was about to hop on her horse, but she felt a tug on her cloak. She turned around to face Merry. "I am sorry that I kissed you. That was very ungentlemanly of me." "I forgive you Merry. I am just glad that you are ok," Deep said and gave him a hug. Merry laughed and got on his pony. Deep finally hopped on her horse and rode next to Frodo. 

"You know Deep, you are a very good friend," Frodo said and patted her knee. This made Deep blush very hard. Frodo noticed this. "That must have been some kiss," he joked. "Not really," Deep said. "Oh really? What was wrong with it?" Frodo asked cocking an eyebrow. "Merry isn't the person who I wanted to give my first kiss to," she simply replied. And before Frodo could ask whom, she rode fast on her horse to the front of the line. Deep sighed and thought, 'That was to close!' Frodo did not need to know about her love toward him; the ordeal of the Ring was far more important in her opinion.  

*****************

Wow, that was a long chapter. I have to admit that a lot of the quotes and descriptions came straight from the book. See, I have LOTR in my lap. Wait, you can't see! Never mind! Well, R&R if you can. Bye! 


End file.
